Eveything Will Change
by confliction
Summary: Ten years later after the battle with Klaus, and only two people were able to stick together.


A/N: This just so happened to pop into my mind after watching Thursdays episode. People...I think I have found my new TVD OTP in Rebekah/Elena. I don t know how good this is, but I gave it a fair shot I think.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

Everything Will Change

She loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. - Elena Gilbert (about Rebekah).  
>_<p>

Dear Diary,

It s been ten years since the final battle with Klaus. I have been through and have lost SO much throughout my whole life. Not only have I lost all of my parents, and my aunt Jenna, but on that unholy night ten years ago, I ended up losing four other people that had meant the most to me in this world. They were all killed right in front of my eyes. I remember every little detail, right down to their little last breaths. She thinks I have forgotten, she thinks she had been able to compel me, so I wouldn t remember anything, but I do because of the vervain I was wearing on myself that night.

I remember the look on Bonnie s face when she was attacked from behind, arms around her neck and torso, and the scream she let out, right before her neck was snapped and her lifeless body being thrown carelessly to the ground. I remember Alaric s ring being ripped off his fingers, and an arm shoving it s way through his stomach, while he fell to his knees and with one final look to the sky, he toppled over and onto the ground as he bled out to his death. I remember the look in Damon s eyes when a wooden stake was driven right through his heart, those eyes showed nothing but love and adoration, and they were directed right at me.

I remember Stefan saying he loved me more than anything in this world and that it was because of me that saved him from himself, but the beautiful words he had spoken were ruined when I was attacked and he had jumped in front of me, which in the process of saving me had also killed himself. I remember falling to my knees next to his lifeless body and sobbing my heart out, while clutching onto him. And I remember looking up and seeing Mikael in the process of killing Klaus, and then I saw Rebekah. She had blood dripping off her body, and a certain look in her eye as she snuck up behind her father and killed him for good.

Right before I was consumed by the creeping up darkness, I remember her throwing his body to the ground and then turning to me. She walked slowly towards my shaking body, kneeled beside me, and she shocked the hell out of me when I was pulled into a hug, with whispered words of it s going to be alright and I got you now, I got you in my ears, and then I was compelled into thinking Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie had decided to leave town for good. My body had passed out right into her awaiting arms.

When I woke up the next morning, Rebekah was by my side in a flash. She had told me that some of my loved ones had survived, and that she had to go to drastic measures to save my brother Jeremy. She had told me that when she found him, he was bleeding profusely, so she tore open her wrist, and had forced it into his mouth. She had saved my brother, and I couldn t be more grateful towards her than I was then and even now.

When I found out that Caroline and Matt had also survived, she held my hand all the way to where they were staying, and even gave me another hug when I found out that Tyler had died in the battle. After that, she had convinced me to go on a road trip, with just the two of us, so we could put Mystic Falls to the back of our minds and live our life s regularly.

Through the years, our relationship had grown from timid and un-trusting, into something way more than either of us had suspected it would. A simple road trip between two people who needed to get away, turned into a simple adoration towards someone who knew what the other was going through, and then not long after our first kiss, that adoration had evolved into love. I was then, now, and always will be in love with Rebekah.

I am now twenty-eight years old, and a couple years ago we were hit with the devastating news that I have cancer. We had rushed back to Mystic Falls and had told the others. Rebekah has been with me every step of the way for almost ten years now, and although she is mad that I won t let her turn me, I know that it s only because she doesn t want me to die, and that she really cares and loves me. But, also I know it s because she doesn t want to be all alone by herself in this cruel world.

As, I lie here in this gloomy hospital bed, I have come to realize that even though I m miss Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie, and hell even Katherine (who had sacrificed herself to save Caroline from getting staked), I would miss Rebekah even more. So maybe, just maybe, as I let the days of my life go by,...I just might let her turn me. Because, it comes down to the simple fact that me and Rebekah would never be able to live life without the other. So, goodbye for now my faithful journal, and maybe someday I will be able to write in you again.

, Love Elena Gilbert

A/N: So there you have it people! I hope you have enjoyed this little one-shot. Please Review...their like Damon on a silver platter. And I might continue this if you all want a sequel or whatever. Idk, but we will see! :). 


End file.
